


No Matter Rain or Shine

by VOlympianlove



Series: No Matter Rain or Shine Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Junmyeon is used to waiting, no matter the season, circumstance or weather.(Or 5 times Yixing is late and the 1 time Junmyeon is early)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: No Matter Rain or Shine Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634728
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	No Matter Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I just whipped this up out of nowhere and wrote it in a day just to get the sweet stuff out of me so I can work on NHE. It's probably one of the sweetest things I've ever written. It's starting to become a theme now. Every time I go on holiday I neglect the things I need to write and write fluff instead HAHHAHAH IM SORRY BEANIE FOR ALWAYS STRAYING!

**1.**

Yixing was late again. 

Junmyeon smiled to himself as he studied the maple leaves slowly making their descent from the trees, wafting in the light breeze. 

The light filtered prettily through the branches and the sight always made Junmyeon happy. He loved autumn and all its little frills. 

A squirrel scurried past with a nut clutched in its paws and he cooed at it, nodding to a couple jogging past and leaned back against the bench, hugging his little backpack to his chest.

It was a very nice day and he thoroughly enjoyed his walk up from his café, crunching on leaves under his shoes.

Idly, he glanced at his watch. 

Huh. 

Yixing must really have been held up at work. 

No matter. 

The weather was too nice not to enjoy it and Junmyeon settled back against the bench, grinning as a pair of birds began trilling a lovely song from the nearby trees. 

He was so absorbed in his people watching that the huffing and puffing startled him slightly. 

A smile curved on his cheeks and Junmyeon turned to see a young man holding a suit jacket in one hand and a bouquet of slightly wilted yellow magnolias crouched over, panting as if he had run up the hill in a hurry.

“Hello, Yixing,” Junmyeon said serenely, rising from his bench. 

Yixing looked up, his harried expression melting into one of awe before twisting into a stricken one.

“I’m so sorry,” he almost wailed, “I-.”

“It’s alright,” Junmyeon straightened his collar for him, patting his shoulder gently, “I haven’t been waiting long at all.”

That was a lie and Yixing knew it. 

Junmyeon was _never_ late. He was always so precisely on time that his friends often joked that it was his superpower.

Yixing, on the other hand, was _always_ late. 

He worked at an office job, in a suit and tie and carried his briefcase everywhere with him. Even with the expensive watch that his brother had given to him, Yixing still managed to be late.

Speaking of his briefcase, Junmyeon squinted a little as Yixing made to drape his suit jacket over his shoulders.

“You really should wear more than this flimsy shirt these days,” he chastised gently as a gentle breeze ruffled both their hair. 

Junmyeon tugged the suit jacket closer around him with a soft smile. 

“Thank you. Where is your briefcase, Xing xing?”

The look of horror that crossed Yixing’s face was almost comical as he smacked his head, groaning.

“I was rushing out of the office and must have forgotten it!”

Junmyeon huffed out a laugh and reached out, tangling their hands together, Yixing’s distraught expression melting away when he turned to look at him.

“Come on, we’ll go back for it. You need it.”

Yixing tucked a stray lock of hair behind Junmyeon’s ear and shook his head, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“No, we won’t. I remembered the important thing. Here.” He thrust the bouquet of magnolias into Junmyeon’s face and dimpled prettily.

“I got these for you.”

Junmyeon’s heart melted as he took the bouquet, never letting go of Yixing’s hand as he sniffed the flowers. They were a little droopy, possibly from Yixing clutching them in a death grip as he raced up the hill.

“They’re beautiful,” he said the very same moment Yixing pouted.

“They’ve wilted.”

“It’s alright,” Junmyeon hurried to assure him. He released Yixing’s hand to caress the tired blooms with a smile before tilting his head to steal a kiss from Yixing’s lips. 

Yixing sighed against him, pressing a kiss against the side of his head before tangling their fingers together once more. 

“Shall we go then, love?

**2.**

He should have expected this.

Junmyeon wrapped his winter coat a little tighter around his body, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

He checked his watch and hissed, drawing his wrist back into his coat sleeve.

Winter was here and he did not like it.

There was a gentle dusting of snow on the empty branches, white glittering on the frozen ground.

The wooden bench beneath him was cold too, as he huddled deeper into his coat, clutching the two travel cups of hot chocolate he had taken from the café closer.

There were no more birds this time, most of them hidden in their nice warm nests to tide over the winter.

Junmyeon shivered, scrunching his nose.

The wind was biting, freezing even through his puffy winter jacket.

Perhaps if he did not know Yixing, he would have left.

But Junmyeon knew him. 

Yixing would not leave him hanging, especially not without a call or a text. He must be incredibly caught up in work.

Junmyeon bit his lower lip, sticking one of his coffee cups into his coat.

It would not do to give Yixing a cold cup.

He was blowing little puffs of air, watching it turn to smoke when he was greeted with the sound of huffing and puffing.

Almost completely on instinct, his lips curved up into a happy smile.

“I’m so so sorry, Junmyeon,” Yixing stumbled towards him, his jacket draped haphazardly around his shoulders and Junmyeon’s heart lurched.

“Aish, you’ll catch a cold like that,” he chided, scrambling up. He remembered the hot chocolate just in time, shoving it into Yixing’s bare hands.

“You forgot your gloves again.”

Junmyeon muttered as he caught hold of Yixing’s jacket, tugging it so that it sat neatly on his shoulders before zipping it up.

Yixing’s cheeks were flushed, both from the cold and the run up the hill as he cradled the cup in his hands like it was something precious.

Junmyeon could not resist tipping up to kiss him, shaking his head at just how cold and chapped his lips were.

“I-.”

“What happened to your chapstick? Didn’t I put two into your pockets _and_ your bag just the other day?” he scolded, smiling when Yixing shuffled his feet, blushing and muttering something about losing things.

Junmyeon shook his head again, curling his fingers into Yixing’s hair to pull him down into another kiss.

“You’re a mess,” he murmured, relishing Yixing’s hand creeping around his hip casually to pull him closer.

Yixing ducked his head when he pulled away, dimpling sweetly.

“But I’m your mess.”

Junmyeon huffed, grabbing his cold hand. Before Yixing could protest, he stuffed his hand into his coat pocket, tugging one glove off.

“Put this on,” he ordered.

Yixing looked torn between laughing and protesting, fingers still curled around his coffee cup.

Junmyeon shook his glove, insistent.

He took Yixing’s cup as the other tugged on the glove, smiling when the hem barely reached his wrist.

Junmyeon had much smaller hands than Yixing did.

“Thank you,” Yixing murmured, tugging him close. He took back his cup and pressed a kiss against the side of Junmyeon’s head before pulling away to sneeze.

Junmyeon sighed, tugging out a handkerchief for him to wipe his red nose.

“Next time, put on your clothes properly before leaving the office. I don’t want to have to nurse you back to health. You’re a whiny patient.”

Yixing smiled, sniffing and Junmyeon had to lean up to kiss his cheek.

He looked too adorable, wrapped up in his puffy jacket and red as Rudolph’s nose.

“Come on now. Let’s get you home.”

**3.**

It was raining buckets as if someone was pouring water from the heavens all over the earth.

Junmyeon wiped his usual bench carefully before settling down, hooking his umbrella into the side of the bench so that it would stand on its own.

He pulled out a paperback, wrapped up in a protective plastic cover and found his place.

The sound of rain pouring down all around him was soothing, soft pattering on the fabric of his umbrella.

A strong wind swept past and Junmyeon reached out, grabbing his umbrella before it could fly away, clicking his tongue when a few stray droplets sprinkled onto his book.

Deciding against his reading, he tucked it back away into his little bag, smiling as he leaned back against the bench.

The world was a blur outside his umbrella, the rain falling so hard and fast that he was getting damp.

Junmyeon tugged his tan coloured coat close and shut his eyes, merely listening to the roar of the rain all around him.

The ground was turning to slush and dirt and he jerked when lightning seared across the sky, thunder rumbling in the distance.

He turned his wrist, checking the time briefly.

Baekhyun would be mad if he knew that Yixing was late _again._

He had taken one look at the looming grey clouds in the distance when taking over Junmyeon’s shift and told him to get home as soon as he could.

When Junmyeon passively said that he was waiting for Yixing, Baekhyun had gotten a worried look in his eyes.

“Hyung, just leave him a message and tell him you’re heading home first. I checked the forecast before getting here and it’s going to storm the entire night. He’ll understand.”

“He never checks his messages. Knowing him, he’d rush out and come look for me in the rain. I’ll be fine. Do you have a lift for when you end?”

Junmyeon shrugged on his coat, smiling serenely. He folded up his barista apron, tucking it into his bag as Baekhyun busied himself wiping down the counter.

“Yeah. Dae’s leaving work early to pick me up. He said he didn’t want me walking back in the storm.”

“That’s very sweet of him.”

Baekhyun and his boyfriend of two years were the cutest couple that Junmyeon had ever seen, besides himself and Yixing.

“Just call a cab or something, hyung. Yixing hyung will understand.”

“Don’t worry about me, Baekhyunnie. I’ll be fine,” Junmyeon slung his backpack over his back and left, the tinkling of the café bells ringing in his ears.

He was right, about the storm at least.

Junmyeon scrunched himself as small as he could under his umbrella, but rainwater came in anyway, splattering his nice tan coat.

His hair was damp and some strands were beginning to fall away from its updo, falling into his eyes.

Junmyeon blew at the loose strands uselessly, sighing.

It was cold and wet and he very much wanted a cup of tea and a steaming bath.

And Yixing.

Yixing naked in a steaming bath sounded like an amazing idea.

The thought in his mind blew away like the wind when the sounds of someone scrambling up the path cut through his steamy thoughts.

“Junmyeon! Jun-! Oh!” 

It was Yixing, carrying an upside-down umbrella, soaked to the bone.

Junmyeon had to resist the urge to laugh as he rose from his seat.

“I’m sorry!” Yixing burst out, close to tears. He looked so much like a bedraggled rat, his hair matted to his head, clothes drenched and dripping.

His poor umbrella had been turned inside out, presumably by the wind and his trousers were splattered with mud on one side.

He was also limping a little.

“Did you fall?” 

Junmyeon’s brows creased with concern when he reached him.

Yixing’s cheeks pinked, though it was difficult to see through the veil of rain.

“I slipped,” he mumbled.

“The hill is wet today.”

Junmyeon took his head, pulling Yixing under his umbrella.

His umbrella was not quite big enough for the both of them, little trickles of rainwater dripping into the back of his coat.

“Take this.” 

He pushed the umbrella into Yixing’s hand, shrugging off his coat.

It was a little damp but still warm from his body heat.

Perfect for Yixing, who was shivering like it was in the dead of winter.

“Here,” Junmyeon draped his coat over Yixing’s shoulders before he could put up his token protests.

“No-, Jun. You waited for me-.” 

Yixing tried to shrug it off but Junmyeon was having none of it.

“Because I waited for you, you should listen to me,” he said sternly and Yixing wilted, his face so apologetic that Junmyeon had to lean up and kiss him.

“I am sorry,” he mumbled weakly, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

He made no excuses and Junmyeon loved that about him. 

Yixing only ever explained to him why he was late when he asked and never used them to excuse himself. 

“You can make it up to me in the bath,” Junmyeon said mischievously, grinning when Yixing’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating.

He laughed when Yixing wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips and hustled him to begin walking.

The rain was still pouring around them but Junmyeon had never felt so warm.

**4.**

His chocolates were melting.

Junmyeon pouted as he scooted to the shadiest part of the bench, hoping to stave off the inevitable.

He had chosen his thinnest shirt today, so thin that it was almost sheer.

Baekhyun had whistled when he saw him, winking when he left the café with a nicely wrapped pink box in his hands.

It had taken him longer than he had hoped to make and now they were melting under the heat.

Sweat dripped down his face as he watched a little girl walk away from the ice cream truck with a popsicle in her hand.

The sight made him smile, for it reminded him of how he and Yixing had met.

It had been sunny too and Junmyeon had decided to take a walk through the park near his work before heading in for his shift.

He had stopped by the ice cream truck, buying himself a pretty pink popsicle before continuing on his walk.

A body slammed into him just as he bit off a chunk of the popsicle and he yelped, his body tumbling towards the ground.

He braced himself for the impact but it never came.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was yanked upright, a pretty voice stumbling through apologies.

Junmyeon mourned the loss of his sweet treat but the sight of the man who had simultaneously bumped into and saved him from falling was almost worth it.

“I’m so so sorry!” 

The man kept on bowing, apologies spilling from his lips as Junmyeon steadied himself.

He was dressed in a smart business suit and Junmyeon assumed that he was heading into work as he carried a briefcase and he looked so harried.

“It’s alright,” he tried to placate him but the poor man looked so distressed that he steamrolled right over him.

“I’m sorry about your ice cream! I’m running late to work but could I- have your number? I’ll buy you a coffee!”

Junmyeon wanted to remark that he worked at a café and had more than enough coffee to last a lifetime but what came out of his mouth surprised him.

“I like tea better.”

The man turned beet red and it was so very endearing to watch him stutter, trying to come up with a coherent response.

But he was running late.

“Give me your phone.”

Startled, the man handed it over without hesitation.

Junmyeon swiped at his screen, surprised that he did not have a passcode and keyed his contact into his contact book.

He dialled himself and ended the call, smiling as he handed the phone back.

“I’m Junmyeon. Text me when you get off work. I work at a café just down the hill. Now go. You’re late!”

The man stared when Junmyeon shoved him, nearly tripping over his own feet even as he broke into a run.

Junmyeon’s heart stuttered when a dimple appeared in his cheek as he smiled, waving before disappearing down the other side of the hill.

_ I end at 6. Shall we meet at the top of the hill?” _

Junmyeon was the one to break and text him. He had been thinking about Yixing all day after the man had sent him a text with a smiley face telling him his name and apologizing yet again.

_ **Sure! I’ll be there!** _

Yixing ended up late once more and apologized again and again.

Junmyeon merely laughed and hustled him down to the café where Baekhyun was working.

A loud huffing and puffing yanked him out of his memories and Junmyeon grinned as he took in the sight of Yixing, dressed in his suit and tie, drenched in sweat.

“Hi,” he smiled, holding out his box of chocolates.

It was incredibly amusing to see Yixing’s expression twist.

“Ah- I left your chocolates back at the office! Give me ten minutes, Myeonnie. I’ll be back!”

Before Junmyeon could protest, he had taken off, sprinting back in the direction he had come from.

He was back in exactly ten minutes, clutching a blue wrapped box in hand, wheezing so hard that Junmyeon was afraid his lungs would collapse. 

“Here, sit down. Drink some water.”

He nudged Yixing down beside him, shaking his head in amusement as Yixing panted, hands on his knees to catch his breath. 

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down nearly half the bottle that Junmyeon handed to him, coughing so wildly that Junmyeon had to thump him on the back. 

“Yah, I didn’t need you to run off just to fetch my chocolates, you know,” he scolded when Yixing was finally back to normal, even though his cheeks were still flushed and red. 

“It’s Valentines, Myeonnie. What would I give if I didn’t go back for them?” Yixing responded, leaning into Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

Junmyeon kissed his nose, gently setting his gift into Yixing’s lap.

“I don’t need anything,” he said, “I have you.”

Yixing pouted, tilting to catch his lips in a kiss that made Junmyeon’s heart flutter. 

“I’m still sorry for being late,” he mumbled, turning to press his nose against Junmyeon’s cheek. 

“You’re always late, love. I’m used to it,” Junmyeon murmured, “you just have to suffer with melted chocolates.”

He laughed at Yixing’s stricken expression, curling his fingers into his collar to tug him into another kiss, this one much longer and less chaste.

“We’ll share. I’m not so mean,” he said against Yixing’s lips. The curling of Yixing’s smile against his skin made him smile too.

“No. I’m the mean one. I always make you wait for me,” Yixing murmured, cupping his cheek.

Junmyeon kissed his cheek, taking Yixing’s hand into his, ignoring the fact that they were both sticky and gross.

“I don’t mind. Really, Xing. I know you never do it on purpose. You’re just a little ditzy.”

Yixing pouted and Junmyeon pressed their lips together for another kiss.

“Come on. Let’s go home before your chocolates start melting too.”

**5.**

“Is he seriously late so often?” 

Baekhyun frowned, tapping his feet. He was waiting with Junmyeon so that they could all go to the pub together to have some drinks.

Jongdae was already on his way and Baekhyun was antsy, wanting to see his boyfriend.

Junmyeon shrugged.

“He gets caught up in things. Sometimes he doesn’t check the time and forgets that it’s time to go. It’s not on purpose and he makes up for it every time.”

He winked and Baekhyun shuddered.

“Ew. Too much information, hyung. I don’t need to know what the two of you get up to in the bedroom.”

Junmyeon laughed, shaking his head, subconsciously tugging his collar a little higher to hide that mark that Yixing had left the night before.

“You asked.”

His back was dotted with scratch marks when Yixing had let him take him again and again until he had fallen apart in his arms and he preened a little knowing that Yixing had been walking with a limp the entire day.

“Are you sure this is healthy, hyung? It seems really careless for him to let you wait this long. What about that time with the storm? Was he late too? How long did you wait out in the rain?”

Baekhyun ranted.

Junmyeon understood where he was coming from and he was thankful for Baekhyun’s concern.

But Yixing truly was such a daydreamer. 

It was never malicious or intentional and Junmyeon understood him. It could not be easy with his highly demanding job.

But he never forgot important dates and Junmyeon.

“He’ll be here soon,” he said, glancing at his watch.

Baekhyun sighed and flopped down onto the bench.

“He better be or I’m leaving to meet Jongdae first. I’m hungry.”

Junmyeon felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach as he pulled out his phone, fiddling with it.

He had asked Baekhyun to leave first, knowing that Yixing would definitely be late but Baekhyun had insisted, saying that it did not make sense for them to show up separately.

“Dae’s at the pub. He asked what time will we be there,” Baekhyun said and Junmyeon chewed his lip, a little nervous.

There was still no sign of Yixing.

“You can head off first if you want,” he mumbled, “I'm sure Yixing will be here soon.”

Baekhyun levelled him with a look and he sucked in a big breath.

Before Baekhyun could launch into another tirade on the importance of punctuality, the sound of someone stumbling up the hill distracted them both.

Junmyeon’s heart leapt when Yixing appeared over the crest of the hill, clutching his suit jacket in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other.

He rose from his seat, hurrying forward to help him as Yixing limped forward, his lips twisted into an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he mumbled when Junmyeon kissed him, squeezing his waist gently.

“It’s alright,” Junmyeon murmured back, sliding a hand down to cup his ass, “I forgot that you can’t walk right.”

Yixing winced and swatted at him, thrusting the roses into his face as if to hide Junmyeon’s smirk.

“Gross. The two of you are gross,” Baekhyun proclaimed loudly and Junmyeon sighed.

He had almost forgotten that Baekhyun was there.

“I’m sorry, Baek.” 

Yixing bowed, grimacing and Junmyeon wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Forgive him, Baek. I did a number on him last night.”

He relished Baekhyun’s moan of misery as they started down the hill, Yixing leaning into him for support.

**+1**

Yixing was feeling amazing.

He was put together and actually on time for once!

Fingering the little velvet box in his pocket, he checked his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom once more before stepping out.

He waved goodbye to the receptionist at the desk and smiled as he pushed open the office door.

The sky was a beautiful cerulean blue, dipping towards the dusty pink that it tended to get when the sun was setting.

He whistled as he walked towards the park, one hand stuck inside his pocket to reassure himself that what he needed was still there.

His heart stuttered and froze in his chest when he spied a familiar figure standing at the foot of the hill, leaning against the fence post.

“Junmyeonnie?” 

Junmyeon lifted his head and smiled.

He was so radiant, in his simple barista uniform of a white button-down and black slacks, his hair styled up and away from his face.

Yixing’s fingers itched to push the stray strand of hair that always seemed to fall into his eyes away as he approached, curling tightly around the box in his pocket.

“What are you doing here?” 

Junmyeon was always on time, never early and this. This threw a wrench into Yixing’s perfectly laid plans.

“I got off early and thought I’d take a walk,” Junmyeon’s smile never failed to make Yixing’s heart stuttered in his chest and that was no exception.

Yixing reached out, tangling their fingers together, tugging him into a kiss.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” he confessed. 

The sun was slated to set in about fifteen minutes and Junmyeon was too early. 

Yixing had been planning to get there before he did and wait like Junmyeon always waited for him.

Junmyeon’s eyes crinkled and he grinned.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said happily, swinging their linked hands back and forth. 

“Shall we go then?”

Yixing panicked, glancing at his watch. 

“Uh- no! Oh no! I forgot my- my laptop!”

He swung his briefcase with a yelp and let go of Junmyeon’s hand. 

“I’ll run back to get it. You stay right here!”

Junmyeon’s laughter rang in his ears as he bolted away, heavy briefcase bumping painfully into his side.

The walk from his office to the park was five minutes. He made it in three and stood by the reception desk looking silly for two minutes while the receptionist looked on, amused.

“Didn’t you just leave, hyung?” 

Yixing shook his head, fingering the box in his pocket nervously.

“I got to go. Have a good night, Jongin!”

He broke into a run, sweaty and heaving by the time he reached Junmyeon’s side.

“You’re going to make yourself sick, the way you’re running,” Junmyeon remarked when he came into view, panting heavily.

Yixing mourned the fact that he was supposed to look put together and perfect for his plans but perhaps this was for the better. 

Junmyeon saw him like this more often, all hot and sweaty and heaving for breath. 

“Come, let’s hurry up.”

He glanced at his watch as he sped up, tugging Junmyeon along.

Junmyeon laughed as they broke into a run, the sound the sweetest thing in Yixing’s world.

“Why are we running?” he gasped and Yixing turned back, grinning even as his heart thundered wildly in his chest.

The velvet box in his pocket suddenly seemed so much lighter.

“We can’t miss the sunset!” he cried, putting on a burst of speed.

They arrived just in time for the sky to turn a beautiful cotton candy pink, the sun’s rays brilliant flame red and orange.

Junmyeon was staring, open-mouthed but Yixing was not looking at the sky.

Blood roaring in his ears, he slid the box out of his pocket, dropping down on one knee.

“Yixing, are you seeing this-, oh!”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, his hands flying to his mouth and Yixing’s heart tripped over itself as the setting sun framed him in its golden rays.

He opened the box, the diamond ring nestled on the pillow of rich blue velvet glittering in the light and Junmyeon sucked in a sharp breath.

“Junmyeonnie You are the light of my life. The lighthouse to my ship. I love how you always put up with this bumbling idiot who is always late even though you’re excruciatingly punctual and…”

The light caught Junmyeon’s profile just the right way and Yixing’s breath hitched. His mind went blank and his words stumbled.

“I had this whole speech planned out but I- just forgot it. So um, will you marry this bumbling idiot who’s always late to our meetups but-.”

“Yes!” 

His rambling was cut off by Junmyeon falling onto his knees and flinging his arms around his neck, laughing and almost crying with happiness. 

Yixing’s heart swelled so large that he was not sure if his chest could contain it as Junmyeon hugged him close, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was all he could do to hold on to the box and kiss back, his happiness almost dizzying.

“You’re such an idiot,” Junmyeon murmured and Yixing laughed, wiping his tears. He had not noticed he was crying until Junmyeon reached up to touch his cheek, leaning up to kiss him again.

“I’m _your_ idiot,” he replied, fumbling with the box as he took up Junmyeon’s hand. 

He yelped when he nearly dropped it, Junmyeon’s quick hands the only reason why the ring did not end up in the dirt. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and Junmyeon laughed, his eyes shining as Yixing slid the ring onto his finger.

The wrong finger.

“You’re such a mess, Xing Xing,” he murmured as Yixing tugged off the ring, slipping it onto the correct finger this time, wrapping his arms around him to kiss him once more.

“But I love you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat [@VOlympian](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympian). or on Twitter [@VOlympianlove](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove). If you send me a prompt, I will write a drabble to it!


End file.
